Canciones para ti
by fairytale108
Summary: Una artista callejera, una ejecutiva silenciosa, café, canciones, miradas cómplices, sonrisas tímidas ¿Podría ser este el inicio de una nueva historia?. One-Shot... Swan Queen.


**¡Hola! Sé que no he actualizado mis otros fics ni nada pero… ustedes saben…. Por muy aburrido que sea hay que cumplir con las obligaciones de adulto, así que no te tenido mucho tiempo para escribir ni leer aquí en Fanfiction.**

 **Prometo que pronto actualizare "You are my Savior" , para los que no la han leído, les invito ha pasarse por allí, leer y comentar, todo será muy bien recibido ;)**

 **Este fic estaba hace algún tiempo entre mis archivos y he decidido publicarlo con el fin de entretener un poco y disculparme de paso por tanta tardanza. Espero gusten de él, abajo dejare la lista de canciones que se utilice por si gustan escucharla y entender la letra.**

 **NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**

* * *

Una mañana cualquiera, si, quizás para el resto del mundo lo era, tal vez para el resto de la humanidad era un día normal, rutinario para cualquiera y en efectivo lo era para esas cientos de personas que circulaban por la calle, algunas se dirigían a sus trabajos, otras estarían de viaje, otras a punto de encontrarse, quizás para la gran mayoría aquello era rutina pero cada una de esas personas tenían historias, historias que la joven Emma le gustaba observar, miraba cada persona pasar frente a ella y le gustaba imaginar sus historias, era una artista callejera su pasión era la música, por lo cual le gustaba poner música esas historias que se contaba a sí misma.

Solía designarle sountracks a esas pequeñas historias que ocurrían a su alrededor, se sentía como la directora de una gran historia, su mente estaba llena de relatos cortos y largos a los que dedicaba canciones para que fueran parte de aquellas crónicas eternamente. Eso la llenaba de felicidad, sinceramente era maravillosamente feliz con eso.

Pero hacia algún tiempo, había alguien que había robado su total atención, para ser más concretos este era el hecho que hizo todas las mañanas de la rubia especiales, era una historia, mejor dicho una persona, una mujer, con rasgos un poco latinos, tenía un cabello impresionante, no era muy largo, de hecho lo tenía por los hombros pero su melena morena y sedosa era subliminal, solía vestir siempre con ropa ejecutiva y elegante, se veía como una mujer de mando….

En todo caso no solo fue su indiscutible belleza lo que llamo la atención de la joven artista, tenía una mirada especial, algunos tal vez la clasificarían como frívola e incluso altanera, pero no Emma, ella la veía de verdad, cómo sus historias, e incluso de verdad lo grababa ver a atreves de esos ojos, una mescla de emociones impresionante, escondía todo un mar de emociones en aquellos orbes marrones.

La morena se sentaba todas las mañanas en una pequeña mesa en las afueras del Granny's Diner frente al que Emma solía tocar su música. La rutina de la morena era sentarse allí, pedirle un café a la abuelita o a Rubí, leer un libro o sencillamente observar el paisaje de aquel bulevar.

En alguna ocasión mientras la rubia entonaba una canción, ella le dedico una mirada, fue simple, no era una mirada irritada ni complacida ni siquiera curiosa, no era por su música, la mirada era hacia ella, hacia la rubia, los ojos marrones se encontraron con los verdes azulados y fue como si un destello de emociones de estrellaran en aquel curioso encuentro ocular, de repente la rubia tuvo que detenerse para recobrarse, nadie la había mirado así, había reconocimiento en esa mirada, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, como si llevaras mucho tiempo de no ver a alguien y al fin lograras encontrarte con ella, era como si la hubiera hechizado con solo un vistazo.

Fue en ese instante en el que la rubia suspiro por la morena, fue el momento que la artista quería formar parte de la historia de la morena, quería dedicarle todas sus canciones y complementar un sountracks que las incluyera a las dos. Aquello no volvió a ocurrir, la morena no volvió a mirarla, siguió su rutina de sentarse en la pequeña mesa pedir un café, leer un libro o simplemente observar el paisaje sin prestar atención a la rubia, sus canciones o a nada más en especial.

La joven rubia había decidido dedicar su música a aquella morena que la había cautivado enteramente. Se dispuso a llamar su atención y llenar su mañana de letras musicales .Una mañana comenzó a afinar las cuerdas, sin quitar su vista de ella, sentada en su pequeño banco , levantó la vista y observándola se aclaró la garganta y empezó a entonar.

 _At the time_

 _The whisper of birds_

 _Lonely before the sun cried_

 _Fell from the sky_

 _Like waterdrops_

 _Where I am now?_

 _I don't know why_

 _Nice butterflies in my hands_

 _Too much light for twilight_

 _In the mood for the flowers love_

 _That vision_

 _Really strong blew my mind_

 _Silence let me see what it was_

 _I only want to live in clouds_

 _Where I'm now_

 _I don't know why_

 _Nice butterflies in my hands_

 _Too much light for twilight_

 _And the moon for the flowers love_

 _At the time_

 _The whisper of birds_

 _Lonely before the sun cried_

 _Fell from the sky_

 _Like waterdrops_

 _Where I'm now_

 _I don't know why_

 _Nice butterflies in my hands_

 _Too much light for twilight_

 _And the moon for the flowers_

 _Love_

Pero esa ocasión no logro llamar su atención, ni una mirada furtiva o rápida sucedió, luego de un rato solamente recogió sus cosas y se retiró del lugar como la hacía siempre. La rubia resoplo desilusionada mas no derrotada, aunque aquello la entristeció, no la hizo rendirse y rápidamente planteo su próximo repertorio para la siguiente mañana.

En efectivo así fue, la siguiente ocasión espero que la morena se acomodara y pidiera su café y posara sus ojos en las líneas del interesante libro que traía en manos, la artista afino su voz e inicio de nuevo.

 _You be my princess_

 _And I'll be your toad_

 _I'll follow behind you_

 _On rainbow road_

 _Protect you from red shells_

 _Wherever we go_

 _I promise._

 _No one will touch us_

 _If we pick up a star_

 _And if you spin out_

 _You can ride in my car_

 _When we slide together_

 _We generate sparks_

 _In our wheels and our hearts_

 _The finish line_

 _Is just around the bend_

 _I'll pause this game_

 _So our love will never end_

 _Let's go again_

 _The blue shell is coming_

 _So I'll go ahead_

 _If you hang behind_

 _It'll hit me instead_

 _But never look back_

 _Cause I'm down but not dead_

 _I'll catch up to you_

 _Don't worry about_

 _Bowser or DK_

 _Just eat this glowing mushroom_

 _And they'll all fade away_

 _The finish line_

 _Is just around the bend_

 _I'll pause this game_

 _So our love will never end_

 _Let's go again_

 _The finish line_

 _Is just around the bend_

 _I'll pause this game_

 _So our love will never end_

 _Let's go again_

 _To the mushroom cup_

 _And the flower cup_

 _And the star cup_

 _And the reverse cup_

La morena alzo una ceja con intriga pero no levanto los ojos de su libro, la rubia no pudo definir si era por su canción o era por alguna frase del libro al que prestaba toda su atención, poco después se levantó dejando a la rubia con un mal sabor de boca por su repetido fracaso al fallar obteniendo su interés. Pero aun así de ninguna manera Emma se rendiría, continuaría aunque solo obtuviera una mirada suya, solo quería que la mirara de nuevo, como aquella vez, no se rendiría.

 _I don't know but I think I maybe_

 _Fallin' for you dropping so quickly_

 _Maybe I should keep this to myself_

 _Waiting 'til I know you better_

 _I am trying not to tell you_

 _But I want to_

 _I'm scared of what you'll say_

 _So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

 _But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

 _I've been spending all my time_

 _Just thinking about you_

 _I don't know what to do_

 _I think I'm fallin' for you_

 _I've been waiting all my life and now I found you_

 _I don't know what to do_

 _I think I'm falling for you._

 _I'm falling for you._

 _As I'm standing here and you hold my hand_

 _Pull me towards you and we start to dance_

 _All around us_

 _I see nobody_

 _Here in silence_

 _It's just you and me_

 _I'm trying not to tell you_

 _But I want to_

 _I'm scared of what you'll say_

 _So I'm hiding what I'm feeling._

 _But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

 _I've been spending all my time_

 _Just thinking about you_

 _I don't know what to do_

 _I think I'm fallin' for you_

 _I've been waiting all my life and now I found you_

 _I don't know what to do_

 _I think I'm fallin' for you._

 _I'm fallin' for you._

 _Oh, I just can't take it_

 _My heart is racing_

 _Emotions keep spinning out._

 _I've been spending all my time_

 _Just thinking about you_

 _I don't know what to do_

 _I think I'm fallin' for you_

 _I've been waiting all my life and now I found you_

 _I don't know what to do_

 _I think I'm fallin' for you._

 _I'm fallin' for you._

 _I think I'm fallin' for you_

 _I can't stop thinking about it_

 _I want you all around me_

 _And now I just can't hide it_

 _I think I'm fallin' for you_

 _I can't stop thinking about it_

 _I want you all around me_

 _And now I just can't hide it_

 _I think I'm fallin' for you._

 _I'm fallin' for you._

 _Oh_

 _Oh no no_

 _Oh_

 _Oh, I'm falling for you_

Bajo la divertida mirada de la abuelita y la compacidad de Rubi, la rubia volvió a interpretar una canción con el fin de ganarse una mirada de la morena, en esa ocasión los labios de la morena se tensaron en una línea recta, parecía intentar ocultar algo, quizás era una sonrisa, para la joven artista fue imposible definirlo ya que la morena se retiró nuevamente.

La siguiente mañana fue diferente, era fría y lluviosa, una fina lluvia cubría las calles de la ciudad llenándola de una melancolía profunda, Emma se sentó en su pequeño banco con una capa de plástico para cubrirse de la lluvia, le dio un sorbo al chocolate caliente que le había traído Rubí para que no se congelara, rozó las cuerdas con sus dedos para repetir una melodía, la morena se había tardado en llegar, la tenía preocupada y no se atrevía a entonar nada hasta que esta se apareciera, el nerviosismo no la dejaba concentrarse en paz.

Unos momentos más tarde la morena apareció, se sentó como de costumbre pidió un café a la abuelita que lanzo una rápida mirada de preocupación a Emma, entonces esta la observo, miro en aquellos ojos marrones rastros de lágrimas y una entristecida y pesada expresión en el rostro. Esta vez no abrió ningún libro ni observo el paisaje, solo volvió su rostro lejos de la gente, cerró los ojos, reteniendo las lágrimas que picaban por salir. La rubia se puso en pie y se quitó la capa de la cabeza con el corazón roto por aquella visión.

Se retuvo de correr hasta ella y e intentar consolarla, no podía hacer eso, seria irrespetuoso de su parte, la única manera de comunicarse en ese momento era la música, porque era parte de su historia entonces… ¿Que podía hacer ella para calmar aquel dolor que embarga a la morena? La música… era la mejor manera para expresarse.

Las desgastadas cuerdas de su vieja guitarra eran su única forma de hablarle en ese momento y, mientras sus dedos rasgaban vagas notas musicales, sintió la frustración apoderarse de ella poco a poco. Su corazón se agitó cuando las cuerdas de su guitarra gimieron dolorosamente, miró su dedo magullado con los labios fruncidos apretó los dientes sin saber qué hacer para que tristeza se alejara de aquella morena que ahora formaba parte de su vida sin querer. Suspiro dejando que los sentimientos que quería comunicar la invadieran, pronto como si el universo fluyera dentro de ella comenzó a cantar.

 _Life is beautiful_

 _We live until we die_

 _When you run into my arms_

 _We steal a perfect moment_

 _Let the monsters see you smile_

 _Let them see you smiling_

 _Do I hold you too tightly?_

 _When will the hurt kick in?_

 _Life is beautiful_

 _But it's complicated_

 _We barely make it_

 _We don't need_

 _To understand_

 _There are miracles_

 _Miracles_

 _Yeah, life is beautiful_

 _Our hearts_

 _They beat and break_

Pareció funcionar porque en un instante la morena giro su rostro entristecido para obsérvala, la miro directamente justo como aquella vez, la observó en un profundo análisis, entendiendo aquella canción que se metía en su corazón, sus mejillas estaban manchadas por lágrimas que aún no dejaban de salir de sus ojos pero en esta ocasión una sonrisa de gratitud y total sinceridad se le instalo en el rostro.

 _When you run away from harm_

 _Will you run back into my arms?_

 _Like you did when you were young_

 _Will you come back to me?_

 _And I will hold you tightly_

 _When the hurting kicks in_

 _Life is beautiful_

 _But it's complicated_

 _We barely make it_

 _We don't need_

 _To understand_

 _There are miracles_

 _Miracles_

 _Stand_

 _Where you are_

 _We let all these moments_

 _Pass us by_

 _It's amazing where I'm standing_

 _There's a lot that we can give_

 _This is ours just for the moment_

 _There's a lot that we can can give_

 _It's amazing where I'm standing_

 _There's a lot that we can give_

 _This is ours just for the moment_

 _There's a lot that we can give_

La morena asintió hacia Emma, las lágrimas habían cesado de salir, fueron remplazadas por una sonrisa de alivio y ligereza de corazón. Se levantó de la mesa sin dejar de mirar a la rubia, se miraron fijamente, como si tuvieran un millón de cosas que decirse pero no tenían las palabras para decirlo. Tras otro asentimiento de cabeza y otra bella sonrisa por parte de ambas, la morena se retiró, pero en todo el camino que la observo Emma su hermosa sonrisa no desapareció.

La siguiente ocasión Emma fue recibida con una tímida sonrisa de labios apretados, pero incluso así, la morena esta vez no alejo su atención de la rubia en ningún instante. Siempre había algunos espectadores a su alrededor pero Emma no puso atención a ninguno de ellos, por fin tenia lo que siempre quiso, la mirada de la morena y una sonrisa dedicada a ella.

 _May these words be the first_

 _To find your ears._

 _The world is brighter than the sun_

 _Now that you're here._

 _Though your eyes will need some time to adjust_

 _To the overwhelming light surrounding us,_

 _I'll give you everything I have._

 _I'll teach you everything I know._

 _I promise I'll do better._

 _I will always hold you close,_

 _But I will learn to let you go._

 _I promise I'll do better._

 _I will soften every edge,_

 _I'll hold the world to its best,_

 _And I'll do better._

 _With every heartbeat I have left_

 _I will defend your every breath,_

 _And I'll do better._

 _'С_ _ause you are loved._

 _You are loved more than you know._

 _I hereby pledge all of my days_

 _To prove it so._

 _Though your heart is far too young to realize_

 _The unimaginable light you hold inside,_

 _I'll give you everything I have._

 _I'll teach you everything I know._

 _I promise I'll do better._

 _I will always hold you close,_

 _But I will learn to let you go._

 _I promise I'll do better._

 _I will rearrange the stars,_

 _Pull 'em down to where you are._

 _I promise, I'll do better._

 _With every heartbeat I have left,_

 _I'll defend your every breath._

 _I promise I'll do better._

 _I will soften every edge,_

 _Hold the world to its best._

 _I promise I'll do better._

 _With every heartbeat I have left,_

 _I'll defend your every breath,_

 _I'll do better._

La morena se levantó acercándose a Emma, la rubia dejo de respirar, estuvieron cara a cara, de pronto. Aunque parecía tímida la morena se veía decida y alzo una mano como saludo.

\- _Hola … Me llamo Regina…Regina Mills -_

\- _Yo soy Emma Swan -_ Respondió fascinada la rubia

\- _Señorita Swan, me preguntaba … si …le gustaría….¿me dejaría invitarla a un café alguna mañana de estas_?

\- _¡Si! ¡ Por supuesto! … Es decir …¿Yo? … ¿En serio? –_

La morena sonrió dulce

\- _¡Sí-! Es lo menos que podría hacer…usted me ha dedicado todas esas canciones –_

La garganta de Emma se secó y abrió los ojos como dos platos redondos

 _\- Yo …. Ah …este… Yo ..Regi….Señorita Mills … Yo –_

\- _Usted es hermosa… ¡quiero decir! … que usted canta hermoso –_ se corrigio la morena enrojeciendo de golpe

La Rubia sonrió totalmente atontada

\- _¿Qué tal mañana?-_

\- _Mañana es perfecto-_

\- _Hasta mañana Señorita Swan-_

\- _Hasta mañana Señorita Mills –_

La morena se retiró, miro hacia atrás varias veces con una sonrisa en el rostro, Emma le dijo adiós con la mano con el corazón hinchado de pura alegría y esperanza, tan pronto como Regina había desparecido el regocijo de Emma fue tan evidente como la canción que canto mientras bailaba al ritmo de su guitarra.

 _I used to think maybe you loved me, now, baby, I'm sure_

 _And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door_

 _Now every time I go for the mailbox, gotta hold myself down_

 _'Cause I just can't wait till you write me you're coming around_

 _Now I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

 _I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

 _I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

 _And don't it feel good_

 _Hey, all right now_

 _And don't it feel good_

 _Hey, yeah_

 _I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that it's true_

 _And I don't want to spend my whole life just a-waiting for you_

 _Now, I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day, no, no, no_

 _I said, baby, I just want you back, and I want you to stay_

 _Oh, yeah, now I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

 _I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

 _I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

 _And don't it feel good_

 _Hey, all right now_

 _And don't it feel good_

 _Yeah, oh, yeah, now_

 _And don't it feel good_

 _Walking on sunshine_

 _Walking on sunshine_

 _I feel alive, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real_

 _I feel alive, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real_

 _I'm on sunshine, baby, oh_

 _Oh, yeah, I'm on sunshine, baby_

 _Oh, I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

 _I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

 _I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

 _And don't it feel good_

 _Hey, all right now_

 _And don't it feel good_

 _I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it again now_

 _And don't it feel good_

 _Hey, yeah now_

 _And don't it feel good_

 _Now don't it, don't it, don't it, don't it, don't it, don't it_

 _And don't it feel good_

 _I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it again now_

 _And don't it feel good_

 _Now don't it, don't it, don't it, don't it, don't it, don't it_

 _And don't it feel good_

 _Now tell me, tell me, tell me again now_

 _And don't it feel good_

 _Oh, yeah, now_

 _And don't it feel good_

 _Oh, don't it feel good, don't it feel good_

 _Now don't it feel good_

 _Oh, yeah, oh, yeah, oh, yeah_

 _And don't it feel good_

 _Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, yeah, oh, yeah_

 _And don't it feel good_

Rubí y la abuelita miraron junto con muchos otros espectadores el teatro que se estaba montando Emma, sin ser realmente consiente de eso porque su alegría era tanta que no notaba el mundo a su alrededor, abuela y nieta rieron por lo bajo, cómplices, sabían que al siguiente día serian testigos de la que estaban, seguras sería una épica historia de amor a punto de iniciarse.

* * *

 ** _Lista de canciones_**

 ** _1) Flowers - Christian Basso_**

 ** _2) Mario Kart Love Song - Sam Hart_**

 ** _3) Falling for you - Colbie Caillat_**

 ** _4) Life is beautiful-Vega4_**

 ** _5) Light - Sleeping at Last_**

 ** _6) Walking on sunshine-Katrina & The Waves_**


End file.
